


Danganronpa Shuichi Ships Book I Guess

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, the ones I'm willing to test, time for testing ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: One of those classic things I see. Okay, Shuichi has melted into 4'2 because I don't have any control over what the AU decides is canon.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Yes I know I wasn't interested in things like Kaede x Shuichi. But I want to test some ships. So I'll either think of the idea or wait for a request. I will do the ones I'll list and can request an OT3+ or just a simple OT3.

Yes these are really more paired with Shuichi, because I'll probably be more comfortable that way.

Kiibo x Shuichi

Kaede x Shuichi 

Kaito x Shuichi

Kokichi x Shuichi

Rantaro x Shuichi

If it's none of the characters I listed, I'm not doing it.

I am open to certain things since I want to try writing out of my comfort zone. Just nothing weird that I will put my foot down for. The kink from... 'Let It Out' is a big no I am still traumatized from that fic. And cursed pictures online. No gross things like vore or shit because heck to the no. 

And if someone does request smut, I'll obviously change the rating. And you'll need to forgive what will happen because I have never written actual smut before.


	2. After shower (Oumasai)

Shuichi huffed as his boyfriend dried his hair with a towel. The bruises on the snooper's shoulders were just from bumping and falling over since the shower seemed to try to blind him. It happens less when they both shower but it's still annoying that even SHOWERS mock him for his height.

"Why don't you just take baths if you're so annoyed." 

He rolled his eyes at Kokichi's tease. 

"That'll take too long."

Shuichi grumbled a bit as the leader now ran the brush through his hair. He wasn't annoyed, it's just a sound he makes instead of a grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere I'm yelling at my brain to stop making chapters short.


	3. Fever (Saimatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede has a fever and some doors are mysteriously locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to resort to generators since still no one wanting anything. I'm not calling anyone out, I'm just really bored with nothing to do. Eh, ignore Overemotional. I'm not working on that right now. I don't even know if I ship this.

It embarrassingly took her a while to realize she was sick. At first, everything seemed fine. But then when she tried to open the door where she played, it's like the sickness hit her like a train. A tiny part of her worried about why the door was locked.

Might as well go to bed and maybe Shuichi knew why. He did sometimes lock doors for some reason. 

Shockingly, the snooper himself had apparently recently arrived in the bedroom and held some medicine and water.

"Hi, Kaede, you should get back in bed."

"I was just about to," she smiles slightly, "did you use your skills to figure it out?"

Shuichi shook his head, giggling softly. "No. I knew the second you woke up."

Every time Kaede tried to ask if Shuichi locked the room, she'd go into a coughing fit.

"Later," he would respond quietly.

He hesitated before extremely gently running his soft fingers through her hair. It kind of was messy.

"See, your brain was so confused you forgot to brush your hair." Shuichi always acted like his touch would poison her the second he made contact. "You should slow down and take care of yourself before getting to your usual piano sessions."

"Shu, you overwork yourself sometimes." Shuichi could be such a hypocrite sometimes.

"This is about you, I always have to remind you to eat."

He didn't say anything else until the sleeping medication started taking effect. "Yes, I locked the door, we can't have two overworking people in this house."


End file.
